Baby Callie
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Baby Callie is baby when she was younger in Foster Care System and waiting to be adopted


Summary Five-Fosters

Lena is looking for newborn to foster and adopted and Callie is just born. Callie's birthday is January 29, 2017 and loves napping and cuddles. Lena is fostering Callie until Callie can get adopted and Stef is home on Maternity leave because of Brandon. Brandon is a newborn as Callie who is just born and Callie is Preemie. Callie is swaddled by swaddling blanket and in a crib with just the sheet. Callie's sheet is polka dots and pink sheets, and has polka dots everywhere on the sheet. Brandon's sheet is cars and train everywhere on the sheet in Brandon's crib. Brandon is baby friends with Callie and Lena is fostering Callie until Lena can adopt Callie. Callie has personalized blanket saying Callie with Pink Camo around the blanket on one side and the other side is pink. Callie's infant carrier is pink camo and has infant part in the carrier. Callie has preemie clothes and newborn clothes, and clothes for rest of infant. Callie is very tiny for a baby that is just born and Callie has cute clothes and very cute shoes for baby. Callie has cute sleepers and Callie is being discharged from the hospital. Callie's biological mom does not want Callie or anymore kids. Brandon's biological mom is friends with Lena and Brandon's mom is Stef. Callie's infant carrier is baby trend flex-loc 30 meaning Callie can still be in baby trend flex-loc 30 until she reach 30 IBS and over 30 IBS she needs to be moved to different car seat. Callie's diapers are pampers swaddlers preemie size 27 counts. Callie's diapers have pee stripes that changes colors when pee in the diaper. Callie has two boxes of Pampers swaddler's preemie size 27 counts. Brandon's diapers are pampers swaddlers newborn size 27 counts. Brandon's diaper has pee stripes changes colors when pee in the diaper. Brandon has two boxes of pampers swaddlers newborn size 27 counts. Stef is back to work and Brandon is in daycare when Stef is working. Lena is back to work and Callie is in daycare at the school where staff can drop off kids to taken care of. Stef is worried about Brandon at daycare when Stef is working at the police station. Lena is worried about Callie in day care at the school when Lena is working. Callie is tired and needs a new diaper and the daycare worker changes Callie's diaper. Callie is waiting for Lena to pick up her to go home and Callie had her nap and still sleeping. Lena is single mom to newborn Callie and likes women, and Lena is lesbian. Stef is bisexual and likes girls and boys or women and men, and Stef is divorcing Mike because mike is drunk. Stef has found an apartment for mike and found another apartment for Stef and Brandon. Callie has her own room called Baby Nursery and baby nursery is pink camo and purple camo. Callie loves pink camo and purple camo and her bedding is purple camo and has another set of pink camo. Brandon loves camo and some of his clothes are camo, and Callie has camo clothes as well. Brandon is wearing camo shirt and camo pants for boys and Callie is wearing pink camo shirt and pink pants for girls. Stef is wearing police uniform and Lena is wearing pant suit and women blouse. Callie is now done with preemie clothes and preemie diapers and is into newborn size of diaper and clothes. Callie has lots of pink camo in different sizes of clothes and has different sizes of diapers. Callie and Brandon are best friends who are just babies who mamas are best friends. Stef and Lena are best friends from high school and one is police officer and other is vice principal. Callie is wired and not taking a nap because Callie is wired to not take a nap. Callie just to get taking a nap because Callie is tired and Lena just get Callie to sleep. Lena and Stef are best friends who do not know that they are in same town again. Mike is worried about Brandon and Stef in a different apartment all together. Mike is worried about Brandon in daycare where police officers dropped off their kids. Brandon is in different daycare from Callie because one is where police officer dropped off their kids and other one is where staff of anchor beach charter school dropped off their kids.

 _ **The end of summary five-fosters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any foster character except any character that I create. Freeform, Peter Paige, and Bradley Bredeweg owns Foster the TV show and their characters.**_


End file.
